


[podfic] Come to Possess

by heardtheowl, starbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, kink: class fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbeast/pseuds/starbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AU. Jackson is the orphaned future king. Derek is his guardian. Jackson has inappropriate feelings toward him. Derek really can't help himself.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Come to Possess

**Author's Note:**

**  
  
  
Length:** 00:19:03  
 **Right-click > save as OR click through to stream:**  
[MP3 || 27MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Come%20to%20Possess.mp3)


End file.
